The New Group
by MmStormer
Summary: Katara and her friends said, no matter what, they were leaving at dawn. But what happens when Katara gets into a fight with her brother, goes to the river and gets comforted by her enemy? Does the group leave her?If so, what does Katara do?
1. Chapter 1

_Title__: The New Group_

_Chapter #1: The Fight_

_Camp was all set up and Sokka was doing his usual-sharpening his boomerang. Aang played with a butterfly that's' wings fluttered every time that Aang air bended a small ball of air around it. Katara was in the process of cooking dinner while sewing Sokka's' and Aang's pants that they had ripped. _

"Katara, can you sew any faster? My behind is _freezing_ off!" Sokka complained.

"Hey! It's not easy trying to sew two pairs of pants, and cook dinner at the same time!"

"But hat's a women's job; they sew and cook-"Sokka was cut off.

"Well, if that's my job, your job is to _shut up_!" Katara interrupted.

Aang suddenly snapped out of is little trance, hearing the quarrel between his two friends. "OK, lets just all-"

"Keep out of this Aang! This is between Katara and me!" Sokka yelled and shoved Aang aside.

"Now your telling Aang what to do! You are so-Aug! Why can't you just be happy for what you have already?!"

"Yeah, like what?" Sokka replied

Katara's eyes started to water, and she stormed off into the woods.

"Sokka! I can't believe you! You don't even think before you speak! Aren't you happy that you still have Katara? What about her kindness? Or the people you love? Or the people that loved you? What about all of us? " Aang said furiously.

Sokka peered at the ground ashamed. "I-I guess I didn't think before I speak. I-it's just…" Sokka's eyes began to water with salty tears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: At The River

Katara ran through the woods; her eyes watered and tears flew to the ground. As she ran through the woods, she came across a river that flowed peacefully and plopped herself down at its edge. Katara lifted her arms and moved her hands to make a ball of water into her hands. Thinking of Sokka, she froze the ball of water into a solid ice and launched it across the river as hard as she could muster.

"Why does Sokka have to be so sexist!? He should depreciate the things that I do!?" Katara said through her sobs. She couldn't say another word; all she did was cry and let all the tears of anger and hurt flow out through her tears.

_-_-_-_-_

"Uncle, why do you always insist on tea? It tastes gross! " A disturbed Zuko questioned.

"Why, to sooth us nephew. You should know that by now. Tea sooths our inner soul. It-"

"It's the way firebenders keep their anger under control. I know Uncle. But it is the most blandest thing in the world!" Zuko interrupted.

"So is life Zuko. A young mans life is like tea. Bland. But when he adds a bit of sweetness, kindness, and understanding into it, it is something that is fill the bowl with fruit."

"Why so you have to relate everything to tea, including your tea, to your proverbs?/They are meaningless!"

"Zuko. They-" Before Uncle Iroh could finish, Zuko stormed into the woods. Deeper and deeper, he treaded. Then he heard sobs that would only be of a women.

His mother had taught him kindness and honor. And that he should never leave a women that was helpless or hurt . They could suffer a great deal if so. Remembering this, Zuko quietly walked to the source of the continuous sobbing.

Zuko soon hear the sound of peaceful flowing water, and guessed he was near the river. He parted the bushes and peered through it. He was surprised at what he saw. He had never seen the water girl cry before-even during a fight. She always stood up to him and never gave up. But now, now he felt sorry for her. He didn't know why.

_-_-_-_-_

Katara had been crying for what seemed like hours. She kept her head down towards the water, and her eyes shut; but tears still flowed freely through her shut eyes, as if they had holes. She tried with all her might to stop the flow of tears that steamed from her freely. But no matter how hard she tried, they kept flowing.

Katara heard a branch snap behind her, but she paid no attention to it-figuring it was just a bird. She then felt an unusually warm hand laid upon her shoulder. But she still continued to weep and barring her head into the owner of warm hands' chest. She could feel the abs and strong muscles and figured that the warm hands belonged to a man.

She continued to cry her tears of sorrow and anger while the mysterious man comforted her by rubbing her back with his warm hands and rocking her.

_-_-_-_-_

Zuko had a strange felling that he didn't know the name of. But all he knew was it felt good to be helping someone. He held her in his arms and did his best to comfort the water girl.

Water … water was the opposite of fire. They were opposites, but he some how soothed and lulled her into a sleep. Zuko heard her muffled cries and saw tears stream down her cheek as she slept trough, what he thought, a nightmare.

He looked down at her, in his warm arms. This was one of the first times he had ever really noticed her chestnut brown hair, that had came loose, lied upon her shoulders, It looked smooth and soft as silk. He reached out his hand to run his fingers through her hair-

"Why am I doing this? She's a pathetic southern water tribe peasant. Her people are few. She is a peasant. You are a Prince!" Said a voce in his head.

"Remember what your Uncle taught you? How opposites, like water and fire, are attracted to each other? How they are combined to equal harmony? Water and fire makes steam. They complete each other to make something nice." Said another voice.

"Don't pay attention to him!"

"Be quiet!" Zuko yelled in his head.

When the voices quieted, he looked down at the girl again. Her face twisted and he knew that she must be having a nightmare-for sure. He, himself, have been having them regularly. But the only difference, was that there was no one that soothed him.

_-_-_-_-_

Preparing dinner, Katara's mother said, "Dear, there will be times when the people you live won't be there for you. But someone else will. There will always be someone there."

Her mother put down the seal meat and quickly washed her tanned hands. She left the fire and went into the ice hut and came out with a wooden carved box.

"I want to give you this Katara. So when I'm not here, for you Katara, I'll always be with you. Wear it always, and I'll be with you always." Said Katara's mother.

Katara's mother said this, Katara lifted the magnificently carved lid. She saw a sapphire blue gem stone that was engraved with the water tribes symbol of three waves in a circle. A night black ribbon was attached to the circular stone.

Katara looked up at her mother, her sapphire pools big and bright. "Thank you Mother. I'll always will wear it."

Just then coal black snow started to fall. everyone knew what that meant. "All the children get into the secret cave NOW!" Shouted all the women, as they tried to collect some of their precious belongings.

Katara and Sokka ran to one of the secret cave that was semi-close to the village. Only Katara knew of a spy hole in the cave, so she watched and waited. Mothers and women ran into the cave with armloads of belongings. Men stood ready to fight at the walls. All the children were in the caves, safe.

The fireballs came from slingshots from the ships, destroying everything they touched. The firebenders landed and the soldiers started firing at the water tribe's men. They Fell. Some men made it back to safely, like Hudaka, but others weren't as fortunate.

Some women were still running to the caves, like Katara's mother and a few others. They shared the same fate as the men that stood at the wall-burning to death. Tears welled up in Katara's and Sokka's eyes,. Their mother was gone, and had experienced a painful death.

_-_-_-_-_

Zuko saw Katara's face twist with pain, suffering, fear, and anguish. Tears were gushing out of her closed eyes. And she kept on saying, "Mother. No. Mother." And he heard sniffles in-between each word.

He didn't want her to suffer any more. 'Why should I care if this water girl is suffering?' 'Because she is lost her mother too.'

Zuko knew his continence was right. He looked down at the water girl that was still experiencing a nightmare and moaning. He slowly nudged her saying, "It's time to get up."

Then Katara was wide awake, but her mind was else where. Here eyes where still watering and she had her hand over her mother's necklace.

"It's okay Katara. You don't have to be afraid." Zuko whispered, gently running his fingers through Katara's loose hair. It's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Group 

Ch. 3: The Next Morning

The sun's light was shined upon two figures still in a deep sleep. The river's water trickled and rushed as it passed them. They sleep in the shade of a weeping willow tree. The girl's head lay upon the boy's chest, and the boy's head upon the girl's head. The birds sang their joyful song, as did the critters and animals in the woods. A doe-moose walked p to the two teens that were sleeping. She came closer and closer- the doe-moose was right in front of them! Then the doe-moose licked Zuko's nose, startling him; and that was when Katara awoke, when her pillow jumped.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked, not remembering what had happened the previous night.

"…Um…you see…"Zuko was speechless! He had found her sobbing her heart out when he found her by the river, and she had fallen asleep in his arms when he was soothing her.

"You were jus here crying by the river…" Zuko began.

Then everything came back to Katara. She and her brother's fight, running into the woods, crying by the river, a stranger person comforting her…everything! That was when Katara realized that she had fallen asleep on his chest, in his arms, and him soothing her! She knew her cheeks must be turning scarlet by now. So she tried to avoid making eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko noticed Katara's cheeks reddening and that she was trying to avoid eye contact. _Why?_ Zuko asked himself. Then it dawned on him that she must be embarrassed about falling asleep in his arms and on his chest. Zuko remembered how soft her chestnut hair was against his skin ad how he had fallen asleep with his head upon hers. Then it was his turn for his cheeks to heat up, hotter than normal for a firebender.

They just stood there, too embarrassed to talk or even make eye contact. They continued to stand only a few feet apart fro what seemed like forever to them. Then they heard a voice that was a bit low and old, but sweet and friendly.

"Nephew, where are you? I know that we have our disputes, but can't we just continue to travel again? We must continue or else Azula will find us!" hollered the voice.

Katara knew who it was. It was Zuko's nice Uncle Iroh. Toph had told her about him. But why are Zuko and his uncle running from Azula? Are they not on the same side?

"Why are you running from Azula?" Katara questioningly whispered.

Zuko was a bit dazed by the sudden question, so it took him a few seconds to comprehend what she had asked. But then he answered. "Because my uncle and I are outcasts and wanted fugitives of the Fire Nation." Zuko didn't know if it was right for him to have told Katara this, but in his gut, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone-some how he knew.

They continued in the awkward silence till Uncle Iroh came into the clearing. Unknown to Katara and Zuko, Iroh had seen everything last night and this morning; so he had a smile upon his face. The two teens had no clue why he was smiling, but Zuko had one idea-that Zuko was starting to grow fond of Katara. And Zuko was absolutely correct.

"So, what are you two doing out here, alone? Miss Katara, why aren't you with your friends and dear Toph?" Iroh asked.

"My brother and I had a fight last night. I came to the river to calm my self down…"Katara looked over to Zuko questioningly, asking him if she should say what happened next. Zuko signaled that it was okay, since it was his family, not Azula. "I continued to cry for a long time, but then Zuko came and comforted me. We seen fell asleep by the river. Then we woke up."

"As I saw." Uncle Iroh chuckled.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock, knowing that his uncle had seen him and Katara sleeping together. Zuko and Katara's face soon were both scarlet.

There was a silence, but Iroh soon ended it, "Where are you and your friends traveling off to?"

Katara was full of worry she knew at the crack of dawn they were to leave, no matter what. She was left behind! Should she reveal where they are going?

"Don't worry dear; we aren't hunting the avatar any more. As you have heard, we are running from Azula and trying to start over." Iroh said nicely.

"Well, we were planning to go to a town or city in the Earth Kingdom." Katara didn't know if what Iroh had said was true. Toph wasn't here to say so either. So she had to try her best to limit what she said. "It's a place Aang has wanted to go for a while, but we have never had the chance."

"You don't' have to tell us now. We probably need to earn you trust, but I just want to say, thank you for what you were going to do in that cave with Zuko in Ba Sing Se. I'm sorry we had to intrude. Do you think you can still heal Zuko's scar?" Iroh asked.

"I guess I could when he lets me examine his scar. It takes a lot of strength, as well, to cure such a scar. It would be best to do it on the night of the next full moon." Katara suggested.

"So you're traveling with us?" Zuko asked amazed and astonished.

"I have no other choice. My friends have already left, I assume. They were going to leave at dawn, no matter what. And we all promised not to wait if one of us was missing, unless it was vital for Aang to master an element. Since he has pretty much mastered waterbending, I know I was left behind. Will it be okay if I traveled with you?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely! It will do Zuko some good to have someone his own age to talk to verses an old man like myself." Iroh said, before Zuko could say a word.

So it was settled, Katara was traveling with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Group

Chapter 4: Later That Day: Firebenders

Later that day, Iroh and Zuko lead Katara to their campsite. It was surprisingly neat and orderly, except for a pile of "stuff" over by one tent. The other tent was on the opposite side of the fire pit. Both tents were green.

"Do you wish that I go gather some water?" Katara asked Iroh.

"That would be very sweet of you, Miss Katara." Iroh replied.

"Please, just call me Katara. What do you want me to fill up for you?"

Iroh handed Katara several water skins and she was soon set off to the river.

At the river, Katara neatly waterbended some water into the water skins and began to practice a bit. After about ten minutes of practice, she headed back to camp with the filled water skins. Katara continued through the woods, but couldn't seem to find herself back at camp! _Didn't I pass this tree three times? _

So she called out, "Zuko! Iroh! Where are you?!"

There was no reply. This wasn't a good sign.

She soon heard foot steps from behind her. Quickly, she opened a water skin and drew out some water.

"Who's there?" Katara asked.

But no one answered. The footsteps grew louder, louder!

She took her fighting stance, and tuned all her senses to her surroundings, _almost_ like Toph. The person the footsteps belonged to was getting really close now. But she soon found out that it was more than one person.

She turned to where the footsteps were coming from, ready to fight. In seconds, five men jumped out of the woods from behind her. While at the same time, the on person making the loud footsteps jumped out from in front of her.

They were wearing normal peasant clothing- of no particular nation. She assumed that they weren't benders, and if they were, they would be earthbenders.

Katara looked all around her, ready to strike any one with her water. Then all of a sudden, they all blasted fire at her. Using all of the water from the water skins, she quickly elevated herself up and threw icicles at all of them. But none of the icicles made contact; they all melted before they got in a two foot radius of any of the firebenders.

_ This will be more difficult than I thought_ Katara told herself. She summoned all the water she could find and combined it with what she had left from the water skins. She knew that she was going to need help on this one, even if it was from a certain firebender. So, Katara yelled as loud as she could, "Help! Lee! Mushi! Help!!!" (Before she had left camp, Iroh had told her to yell for help and to call them Lee and Mushi-just to protect their identities.)

She continue to wear off he on slotting attacks, but each defensive maneuver she used to block a flame, cost her precious water that was quickly diminishing. "Lee!" Katara yelled continuously.

She knew she was getting weaker, and was running out o water-FAST.

She was soon down to her last bit of water. She could only block one more attack, but after that- She didn't want to think about it. At shiver went throughout her body. She yelled for Lee as she blocked a fireball, using the last of her water.

_He didn't come…he's not coming… _Katara cried inwardly.

The firebenders surrounded the defenseless Katara and got ready to deal her the final blow. Katara hung her head low into her chest and using her arms and legs to try to protect her face. She knew what was going to happen. A single tear crept out. She knew her wish would come true, that she would never see her brother again. And that she'd never see her father come back form the war, or see Aang, or Toph…She knew that she'll never see Momo or Appa again.

The fire shot out of all the firebenders, but it never made contact with Katara. Yells soon emitted threw the air. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she cringed away. Looking up to see whom it was, Katara saw Zuko kneeling beside her.

Before he could say another word, Katara was shaking from fear of coming so close to death and was hugging him. So close to never seeing the people she loved and cared fro.

"Its okay, Katara. They're gone now. Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked at Zuko, her face full of tears, and was surprised to see that his face was all marked with worry. She nodded briefly, then burred her face in his chest, crying. Zuko rapped his arms around Katara, trying his best to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Iroh watched from the bushes. He had heard Katara's cries and had told Zuko. He remembered how his face twisted with worry, and how he had raced off.

"Young love…young love…" Iroh whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Group

Chapter 5: Fire

Katara ended up falling asleep in Zuko's arms, again. So Zuko carried Katara back to camp, while Iroh refilled the water skins. Iroh had no trouble at all coming back to camp, as Katara did, because he and Zuko have been camped in this area fro about three days now.

When Zuko had arrived back at camp with Katara in his arms, bridal-style, he gently laid her on his sleeping mat that was near the fire. Sitting on a log by the fire-that was across from his sleeping bag and where Katara lay, he restarted the fire.

Zuko watched as he made the fire dance about the fire pit. Slowly he started to make a female figure out of the flames, unbeknownst to him. He made her face, and with dark, dark red flames he made her hair. And added to the girl's fire face was a pair of blue flaming eyes. Slowly he began to make the entire figure of Katara out of fire.

"My, my, my, Zuko. I never knew that you could do such firebending. To do something as detailed and with different shades created by different temperatures of the flames! This is amazing Zuko! You are very gifted. I think I'll wake up Katara to show her the fire sculpture of you that you just made." Iroh finally said, after he had watched Zuko work on the fire figurine for countless hours. The moon had already started to rise in the raven sky.

Zuko's eye's widened when he realized that he had made a fire figurine of Katara. He never knew that he, himself, could make one as detailed as he just had. He must have made a million different temperatures with the different flames to achieve the great shades and value! And they all stayed at their individual temperatures at the same time!

While Zuko was in his thoughts, Iroh had already woken up Katara and told her, "You must see the fire figurine that Zuko had made! It is amazing!" And Iroh pointed over to the fire pit.

Katara face was quickly brushed with scarlet paint as she looked at Zuko. As soon as he saw her looking at him, with her red cheeks, he asked, "What?"

"…Why did you make a fire figurine out of me?" Katara asked, a bit embarrassed.

The fire figurine quickly vanished and Zuko looked away. He dimmed the fire a bit so Katara, or his uncle, could not see him blushing.

Katara then looked down, and noticed that she was in Zuko's sleeping bag! Katara blushed even more, but didn't say a thing. Katara soon fell asleep. She slept very peacefully and was warm that cold night. She never knew a sleeping bag could be so warm.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Group

Chapter 6: Fire

Katara ended up falling asleep in Zuko's arms, again. So Zuko carried Katara back to camp, while Iroh refilled the water skins. Iroh had no trouble at all coming back to camp, as Katara did, because he and Zuko have been camped in this area fro about three days now.

When Zuko had arrived back at camp with Katara in his arms, bridal-style, he gently laid her on his sleeping mat that was near the fire. Sitting on a log by the fire-that was across from his sleeping bag and where Katara lay, he restarted the fire.

Zuko watched as he made the fire dance about the fire pit. Slowly he started to make a female figure out of the flames, unbeknownst to him. He made her face, and with dark, dark red flames he made her hair. And added to the girl's fire face was a pair of blue flaming eyes. Slowly he began to make the entire figure of Katara out of fire.

"My, my, my, Zuko. I never knew that you could do such firebending. To do something as detailed and with different shades created by different temperatures of the flames! This is amazing Zuko! You are very gifted. I think I'll wake up Katara to show her the fire sculpture of you that you just made." Iroh finally said, after he had watched Zuko work on the fire figurine for countless hours. The moon had already started to rise in the raven sky.

Zuko's eye's widened when he realized that he had made a fire figurine of Katara. He never knew that he, himself, could make one as detailed as he just had. He must have made a million different temperatures with the different flames to achieve the great shades and value! And they all stayed at their individual temperatures at the same time!

While Zuko was in his thoughts, Iroh had already woken up Katara and told her, "You must see the fire figurine that Zuko had made! It is amazing!" And Iroh pointed over to the fire pit.

Katara face was quickly brushed with scarlet paint as she looked at Zuko. As soon as he saw her looking at him, with her red cheeks, he asked, "What?"

"…Why did you make a fire figurine out of me?" Katara asked, a bit embarrassed.

The fire figurine quickly vanished and Zuko looked away. He dimmed the fire a bit so Katara, or his uncle, could not see him blushing.

Katara then looked down, and noticed that she was in Zuko's sleeping bag! Katara blushed even more, but didn't say a thing. Katara soon fell asleep. She slept very peacefully and was warm that cold night. She never knew a sleeping bag could be so warm.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Group

Chapter 7: The Early Start

Katara would always wake up early when she was with her old group, so se decided to do the same here. Katara felt so warm and cozy though. Cracking her eyes open, just a hair, she was why she was so warm. Zuko was sleeping right next to her. He was curled up, right next to Katara with his body pressed to the sleeping bag, slightly shivering.

Katara quickly got out of his sleeping bag and laid it over him. She slowly pulled it up to his head and he stopped shivering Katara smiled, when she was that Zuko had stopped shivering and looked around the camp site. There was rain water on the leaves of the trees. Katara waterbended the rain water into a tea kettle she found by the fire pit.

She also saw a package of herbs and decided to make some tea. Looking at the herbs, she added only certain herbs that she knew would mix well to make tea into the kettle. Reaching into the side of her boot, Katara pulled out some flint and steel that she would have used to start the fire for her old group. She struck the flint with the steel numerous times, but not a spark would come. She got very agitated at it and tried one more time. But not even then, was a spark made. She threw the flint and steel back into her boot and stood up. But as she turned around, fire leapt to life in the fire pit and was ablaze.

_How could this happen?_ Katara thought to herself. But then she thought of Zuko and Iroh. _One of them, or both of them, must be awake. _

She turned around to see Zuko not where he had been when she had started the fire-or tried to anyways. Katara heard a chuckle from behind her. She quickly spun around and was surprised to see Zuko so close. She could feel his breath upon her face! She slowly stepped back and said, "Uh, thank you for starting the fire fro me. I thought you and Iroh would have liked some tea."

At the word of tea, Iroh was up in a flash. He rushed over to where the tea kettle was and opened the lid to briefly smell what concoction Katara had brewed.

"This is amazing! It smells delightful, Katara. Thank you." Iroh told Katara politely.

"You're welcome, mister Iroh." Katara replied.

"Please, just call me Iroh or Uncle Iroh if you wish." And at his uncle's words, Zuko eyes widened. _Hoe could his uncle get such ideas?_

"Okay Iroh." Katara said.

"Katara, why where you up so early with Zuko?" Iroh inquired.

"I just woke up an decided to waterbend some of the rain water into the kettle and make tea with some herbs. When I couldn't start the fire, Zuko had started it for me. And then you woke up when I was explaining why I was up early to Zuko." Katara told Iroh.

"Oh, Okay." Iroh replied.

The tea was soon done cooking and Iroh told Zuko, "You must try Katara's delicious tea! It is simply delightful!" Katara blushed. Iroh certainly did know how to make the ladies blush.


End file.
